Use of social networking systems is ubiquitous. In today's socially networked society, there are no shortages of user centric systems designed to connect two or more individuals in order to provide those individuals the ability to share content between them and their other friends/acquaintances.
One limitation with social networking systems currently available is that they are almost all limited to connecting user A with user B and potentially identify additional users to user A based on other connections possessed by user B. In the alternative, presently available social networking systems are configured to allow user A to be connected to a group B which is comprised of a multitude of users that may share some interest or other characteristic. No social networking systems are currently available that connect users based on an event, show or product.
For example, when a user attends an event currently, the user may be able to send messages, photos or videos to other users via one or more social networking services. The problem is that this information is fragmented and not gathered or collectively associated with the event. So hundreds or thousands of individual users at an event may be sharing content, but that content is not available collectively to those hundreds or thousands of individuals.
Because of this limitation in content aggregation and association, it is impossible to record, display and curate an event or show as a collective entity. Further, since content sharing is disjointed, communication amongst and to those individuals present at an event (i.e., the audience) can be impossible or otherwise inefficient.
Given the lack of abilities with current social network services to aggregate and associate content amongst individuals associated with an event, show or product, not only is there a lack of an ability to effectively communicate with these individuals, but there is also a lack of the ability to preserve the content associated with the event in any meaningful manner (e.g., a multimedia journal).
Therefore, there is need in the art for a computing platform and network with a system and method configured to provide an audience centric instant micro forum for sharing media and communications regarding a particular event and/or product. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.